


strawberry milkshake

by beautifultime (ristonee)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Heavily Implied Underage Sex, M/M, Making Out, heavily implied sexual content, light grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ristonee/pseuds/beautifultime
Summary: "please?" chenle whimpers quietly.





	strawberry milkshake

**Author's Note:**

> heed the tags, don't like, don't read.
> 
>  
> 
> important info: jeno loves chenle and chenle loves milkshakes.

 

"you're a messy baby," jeno murmurs against chenle's mouth; their lips are wet and slick with excess spit as they slide along each other. jeno is holding the younger's precious face between his palms while chenle's hands tighten around jeno's waist, pulling him impossibly closer. chenle himself squirms along the plush couch cushions they're laying on.

"your baby," chenle gasps. his tongue lolls out, pink and glistening, and jeno can't help but to lean down and gently suck it between his lips, massaging it against his own. god, he thinks, his baby is so pretty, _and_ he tastes like a strawberry milkshake.

"yeah," he says around even more sloppy kisses. spit is starting to drool down the corners of chenle's mouth; it looks good on him- sexy.

chenle begins moving more, his hips twitching upwards, desperate for friction. jeno slides a hand down from chenle's jaw down to the soft flesh of a love handle. he squeezes there; he can feel how warm chenle is under the thin layer of his shirt.

"chenle-ah," he says, warningly. chenle stills, slumping down so that he can give jeno a clearly well-practiced pout. jeno wants to scream at how cute he is.

"please?" chenle whimpers quietly.

jeno takes in that tone, so pleading. he takes in the sight under him, chenle's perfectly swollen lips and flushed cheeks and teary lashes.

the feeling of the teen's warm body under him, soft in most places except where he was attempting to grind up onto jeno.

jeno breaks.

"i love you so much, baby," he says it with as much sincerity as he can muster, and chenle gives him a bright smile in return. god, what jeno wouldn't do for him, and to him.

"i love you, too, hyung," chenle says sweetly. he puckers up for a kiss, and jeno obligingly drops one down before shifting himself up on the couch. he straddles chenle's legs just below the knees and makes sure to look chenle in the eyes as he brings his hands up to the fly of the younger's jeans.

chenle nods, biting down on his bottom lip. jeno thinks he's never seen his eyes this dark before.

 

 


End file.
